


my last breath (wish i wasn't dragging you down with me)

by EllaYuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Celes Arc, HEED THE WARNING!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Kurogane doesn't manage to get Fai out of the crumbling ruins of Celes.Instead, to Fai's horror, he gets trapped inside with him.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	my last breath (wish i wasn't dragging you down with me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

His wrist hurts. 

His whole body hurts, actually, but his wrist, where Kurogane is stubbornly holding on, aches something awful with the pull. Fai grits his teeth, and forces himself not to scream.

He lifts his eyes to where Kurogane is just barely visible through the break in the barrier. There is a grimace of effort and bullheaded determination on the man's face, more pronounced than ever, mixed with pain, and something else Fai can't name.

(Is afraid to name.)

"Let go," he says, hoping that just this once, the ninja will listen to him. He's not worth it. He's _not…_ "Let go." But the grip on his arm only tightens, harsher than ever, and he can feel himself being pulled in two directions at once. 

He's not getting out of here, he knows he's not, can feel it in the very marrow of his bones, feels the tendrils of the curse wrapping around and around him, invisible to the naked eye, but vicious and steadfast nonetheless. He's not getting out of this and he needs Kurogane to _let go_ before-

There is a jolt, and a blinding flash that forces Fai to shut his eye tight, and suddenly the grip on his wrist goes lax. 

It doesn't go away, though, and dread creeps into his every nerve ending like ice. 

"Ah, shit," he hears and, _no, no, please, no,_ _anything but-_ , but when he opens his eyes, Kurogane is half-sitting, rubbing at his head with his free hand. The hole in the barrier around what is left of Celes is gone. 

It's gone, and they are both stuck inside. And the edges are getting closer. _Shit, shit, shit_.

"Kuro-sama," he says, and the nickname feels both strange and like a balm on his tongue. "Kuro-sama, why didn't you let go?" He feels hopelessness like he hasn't felt since the valley in Valeria. He wants to cry, he wants to shout, he wants to-

"As if I could have ever let you go, you idiot," Kurogane huffs. He looks resigned, for some reason. He's not even trying to stand up, to look for another way out. He just sits there, looking at Fai. 

And _ah, ah, ah, ah, stupid, stupid Kuro-sama with his big, foolish heart_. Fai slumps with a hollow laugh, and lets his forehead land on Kurogane's shoulder. "What am I going to do with you, Kurorin?" he wonders out loud, and swallows the sob that comes up when his own mind unhelpfully supplies _We'll die together_.

Arms wrap around him, and pull him closer to Kurogane's warmth, and in the freezing cold of Celes, it feels wonderful, despite the horrid situation.

Just before what's left of his home world comes crashing down on them, Fai looks up, catches Kurogane's crimson gaze. "Kuro-sama," he breathes, and then leans up to catch his lips in a whisper of a kiss. 

At the very least, Fai will not die with that regret. 

And then, there is nothing but dark oblivion.


End file.
